Of Best Friends and Trees
by Wonderstruck Pen
Summary: Clarisse had done many dangerous things in her young life, but this was probably the most frightening of them all. She took a deep breath, rolled back her shoulders and walked into Cabin 10. WRITTEN FOR PJO SHIP WEEKS!


**I really tried to write for Grover and Juniper, but I just couldn't. Sorry this is a day late, but I haven't had many ideas lately. School starts tomorrow for me and I've been pretty busy. I watched the Sea of Monsters, and I give it an 8/10. I really wanted the Guinea Pig Scene though. **

**July 14-20- Thalia and Luke**

**July 21-27- Beckendorf and Silena**

**July 28- August 3- Grover and Juniper**

**August 4-10- Chris and Clarisse**

**August 11-17 Tyson and Ella**

**August 18-24- Frank and Hazel**

**August 25-31- Leo and Hazel**

**September 1-7- Leo and Reyna**

**September 8-14- Jason and Reyna**

**September 15-21- Jason and Piper**

**September 22-28- Free Ship!**

**September 28- October 7- Percy and Annabeth**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or settings except for the tree. **

* * *

Clarisse had done many dangerous things in her young life, but this was probably the most frightening of them all. She took a deep breath, rolled back her shoulders and walked into Cabin 10.

Immediately, all noise in the cabin stopped. Makeup brushes froze, gossip was silenced, and Mitchell, who was looking for something under his bed, sat up so fast he hit his head on the bed. Clarisse swallowed. This was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"Is Silena here?"

Drew, the one least in shock, feebly pointed her towards the walk-in closet in the back of the cabin. Clarisse nodded her thanks and marched into the closet. As she closed the door behind her, she could hear whispers starting. Silena looked up from the sequined skirt she altering with a sewing machine.

"Oh, hey!" She smiled, like Clarisse had always been her best friend. Clarisse looked around nervously.

"Hey, Silena. Um, can they hear us outside?"

Silena shook her head. "No. Anyways, Drew just turned on her hair dryer. It's about as loud and obnoxious as Travis trying to 'serenade' Katie."

Clarisse cracked a smile. "I thought that he was getting eaten by a harpy."

They both laughed and Clarisse thought that this might not be so bad after all. "So what brings you to Cabin Ten, Clarisse?"

"I-I need some advice. About-"

"Chris?" Silena guessed.

Clarisse blushed. "How'd you know?"

"Well, I doubted that you were going to ask me for sword fighting tips."

"Right. I just- It's just that I've never done this before. The whole relationship thing." She told Silena everything. Silena was a great listener and didn't say anything until Clarisse was finished.

"Well, I'm glad you came to me. I have a feeling that you need someone to talk to. A confident." Silena's mild blue eyes sought out Clarisse's.

"I guess. I like hanging out with my siblings, but they wouldn't get this sort of thing. They all look up to me and they think that love is a weakness."

Silena didn't get mad at that. "Many people do. Really, love is one of the most powerful things in the world. It's brought gods to their knees and it started the Trojan War. I'd say that it's even more destructive than war in some cases."

Clarisse nodded. "You're right."

* * *

Silena waved to Chris and Clarisse as she and Beckendorf passed by on their way to the beach. She and Chris were sitting in an oak tree close to the woods, but close to the beach where they held the fireworks as well.

"Clarisse, are you sure that you don't want to sit on the beach?"

Clarisse snorted. "And have people think that I'm attending an event centered around romance? No thanks."

Chris laughed. "Well, you did dress up for it. It's a shame no one else will get to see it."

"What are you talking about?" She was wearing a camp t-shirt and cut-offs, like every other day.

Chris reached behind her and tugged her ponytail. "I'm pretty sure that you actually brushed your hair today. All that trouble for me?"

Clarisse pinned him against the trunk. "I could push you off this branch for that. Trees are very good for pushing annoying boyfriends off of."

"Trees are good for lots of things." He pulled her against him and Clarisse blushed, thankful that it was so dark outside. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that there's a rhyme about it."

He closed his mouth over hers and Clarisse felt like she'd been shocked by Maimer. In a good way.

When they parted, Clarisse smirked. "I still think that they're good for pushing people off of."

She tried to shove him off, but he pulled her down with him and she landed on top of him.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you Clarisse?"

His screams were drowned out by the sounds of the fireworks starting.


End file.
